


Steve Harrington, I have a big dumb crush on you.

by hargrovinghard (longingfics)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV First Person, Strong Language, billy is a bully, but so is Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longingfics/pseuds/hargrovinghard
Summary: Steve and Billy have been enemies since they were five years old. This is from Steve's POV.





	Steve Harrington, I have a big dumb crush on you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent harringrove fic. Not beta'd. Spat this out in one sitting. Hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Yay to defeating writer's block for a few hours. This OP does not accept criticism. Don't expect timely updates! I don't know how to indicate chapters on this thing. Thank you!!!

I knew Billy Hargrove since I was five. Unfortunately, he knew me too. I say this because Billy fucking Hargrove has been a thumbtack in my shoe ever since we’d crossed paths. Nobody knows why Billy harasses me, Steve Harrington, so much. But it’s not like I just take it like a little bitch either. I am also guilty of retaliating in self defence- okay… sometimes I start the fights too. On the other hand, anyone else would too if they had Billy on their ass 24/7, for lack of better words.

For example, fucking kindergarten. Usually I don’t remember shit from when I was anything younger than eight but some things stick to you like an emotional thorn on the side. One might say this was the catalyst for the next thirteen years of bullying, petty theft, teasing, fighting, pranks, and mutual sabotage. Hell, it’s the longest relationship I’ve ever been in. For lack of a better word. To call Billy my nemesis would be giving him too much credit. He’s a pest. He’s the snot nosed five year old pudgy boy who broke my favorite car. Toy car, nonetheless, but to five year old me, it was my most treasured gift given to me by my gramgram. May her soul rest in peace. This toy car was the shit! It was blue, fast, and could take me anywhere in the world my imagination desired. I even slept with it under my pillow every night. I brought it with me to school every single day and when Billy saw how special it was to me, something in his evil little brain sought to take it.

It happened during nap time. Like always, I put my car under my pillow, and fell fast asleep. The lights were off and all twenty kids in the classroom were snoozing. All except one; Billy Hargrove. Possessed by the demon inside him, he carefully lifted the pillow while I slept and took my car. How did I know? Because when I woke up, I was crying at the top of my lungs and Billy was nowhere to be seen. Kid needed to go potty right when nap time was over. How convenient. So I did what any scorned five year old would do. I ran to the boys washroom and kicked the door open. The teacher was waiting outside just in case Billy needed help. Idiot still needed potty training. She was too busy talking to some other male teacher when I barged in.

Billy was in one of the stalls so I pushed open each stall until I found him in the last one, driving my blue car on the edge of the toilet seat. What happened next still hurts to say. In the midst of yelling, shoving and scratching, Billy drops my car into the toilet. He then flushes it down and I completely lose my head. Shouting the baddest word I knew, I kept punching his chubby face as hard as I could.

“Shithead! You shithead! You ass shithead!”

The teacher had caught on to the noise by then and yanked me off of him. Billy’s crying, I’m crying, and we both get sent home immediately. The next day he shows up to school with a black eye and a big grin. I tried to ignore him but he walks up to me during snack time and he places a new toy car on my desk.

“Sorry.” He says nonchalantly.

I pick up the cheap blue car that looks nothing like my old one and throw it on the floor. Then I start to smash it with my foot until it’s a pile of cheap screws. Speaking of cheap screws, Billy knows all about that. Current eighteen year old Billy, I mean.

After breaking his gift into little pieces, I tell him thanks with my own brand of shit eating grin. Apparently Billy didn’t like that because he then shoves me onto the floor and proceeds to strangle me with his sweaty hands. His tears fall into my mouth and it tasted like sour patch kids. It took two teachers to pull him off me and we were sent home again. The rest of first grade sort of follows in this fashion.

Now, why bother revisiting all of this? Oh, it’s simple. It’s actually laughable and down right absurd. On Thursday I found a note in my locker. It was from Billy. In the note, he wrote that he wanted to meet me after school. So, ready to get the crap beaten out of me, I show up in the empty parking lot after basketball practice, with my bat in hand. Billy was smoking, sitting on top of his blue camaro, looking like a real sack of nuts. By the way, the fat little Billy from kindergarten? He’s now a super buff douchebag with a face girls seem to fall over. I don’t get it.

When Billy saw me he threw the half smoked cigarette onto the ground and hopped off his car, stomping it out. He held his arms up in surrender, showing me that he wasn’t looking for a fight. I’m sure he was full of shit.

“What do you want, Hargrove?” I spat out.

“Just here to talk. Can we put the bat down, Rambo?” Billy rolls his eyes.

“Not until you tell me why we’re out here.”

“You’re gonna need to come closer. I can’t really shout it…”

What the fuck?

“What the fuck? Just spit it out!”

Billy looks around in caution and drops his hands to his side. He shoves them into his pockets. How those hands fit in those tight jeans, I’ll never know. He takes a few steps closer and I raise my bat a little higher. He stops and sighs.

“Come on, Harrington. Seriously? If I wanted to hurt you, I’d have stolen another girlfriend.”

Right where it hurt. Bastard.

“Collect all the STD’s you want, jerk.”

“Are you saying you have an STD, because… the way you put that, it-”

  
“Shut up! Tell me what you want or I can just go home. It’s cold as fuck out here.”

Billy looks at the bat. He looks into my eyes and something in his expression softens, almost saddens? It made me drop the bat to my side and wait. Maybe this was serious? Maybe it was an apology? Yeah, right!

“Uh… so. I don’t know how to say this. But Steve Harrington, I have a big dumb crush on you.”

Yes. That’s what the asshole said! The Billy Hargrove, Hawkins’ Bad Boy, and my personal nightmare, said he had a crush on me! I couldn’t fucking believe it. I nearly choked laughing in that empty parking lot. My ass hit the ground because I got weak at the knees, laughing so hard. It was a complete shock and the look on his face was priceless.

“I’m not joking, Steve.” He sounded a little hurt too.

I held out a finger to signal a break. My insides twisted and I couldn’t respond. The fact that he called me Steve did make me consider how serious he was- after the laughter died down and I had wiped the tears out of my eyes.

“Are you high right now?” I asked once I got up off the floor.

“Fuck you, I’m perfectly sober,” Billy snapped back.

“And this is how you talk to your crush? How awful.”

“Why? Are you a teenaged girl?” Billy had collected his jerk persona again.

“No, but I think _you _think I am. Because you’re clearly confused, Hargrove.”

“Can’t help it, you’re too pretty,” Billy winked.

“Keep it in your pants.” I turned around and walked away after picking up my bat from the ground. “You’re not getting in mine either.”

“You say that now!” Was Billy’s reply as I left.

That thursday night I dreamt about Billy driving me around Hawkins in his blue camaro, and we looked… happy? My bad, it was a nightmare.


End file.
